


La savon de marseille

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺灿 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: 莫奈总是让人沉迷。





	La savon de marseille

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道我在写什么 接受批评  
> xxj文笔 不上升真人 笔芯  
> 地方都是真的，橘园有生之年一定要去
> 
>  
> 
> BGM:Summer Bummer - Lana Del Rey(Snakehips Remix)

【诺灿】 

满世界跑的李帝努失恋后曾在花都巴黎停留过两个星期。 

在公司的安排下他入住在了价格不菲的短租公寓里。公寓门口的木门总是异常沉重，输入密码也要好久才能推开。绿色斑驳的扶手如布满青苔的野蛮树枝，年久失修的阶梯走起来有些困难，总是会发出吱呀的声响。位于三楼的lofter式公寓比想象中的更小，只有灶台洗碗机的厨房和第二层直身便会碰到天花板，散发着幽香的浴室可以说是转身都有些艰巨。香气是从一个放香皂的小碟盘里发出的，应该是刚刚被拿走，还有些水渍残留。唯一宽敞一点的不过铺了长绒毛地毯的所谓客厅。飘窗倒是大，两层的窗户中间摆放着多肉植被。白色纱窗在这个季节扬起微透斜阳。  
处在中心VI区可说是好也是不好。虽说是人头涌动的街道和嘈杂的闹市，但不过几步路的动漫书店正和李帝努宅男心意。琳琅满目的周边，最爱的漫威和哈利波特，也不缺幼稚的探险活宝。  
最为不好的其实是隔音，有个整日宣淫的邻居，浪叫和过分大的声响倒是成了常态，让这才分手的人也能呼吸沉重起来。 

出租给他房子的是一位心大的艺术家。以政策下只能租半年的租金和卖不太出去的画过着日子。和他交接房时偶然得知他叫泰容，也是韩国人，染着一头红发，不过是二代移民了，法语溜得和他随意散发的魅力一样。一句“小心家具，租给你应该没问题”后，随性得把一些随身物品和衣物塞进了帆布袋子便径直搬去了男友家。  
工薪族李帝努不一样，是正经人，朝九晚五那种。来巴黎是短期考察和学习香水制作。  
上班的地方在寸土寸金的黄金位置，皇家公园旁边芦丹氏的二楼。神秘紫色的店面，正门上大大的Palais Royal和奢华橱窗，都比李帝努所想的更震撼一些。楼梯是被封了，一扇矮小铁门阻隔了闲人。二层则是普通了许多，灯光和木质结构的器具，中间摆满香水，半圆的窗户能看出去的正好是门店外的吊灯。  
被以重口和华丽而闻名的芦丹氏香水熏陶一天后，李帝努只觉得一切都失去了味道。想着放松一下去附近哪里坐坐，搜出来有老早就收藏的橘园美术馆就在附近不远。此刻五点一十，离橘园关门只剩不到五十分钟。风风火火硬生生是把谷歌地图上二十分钟的路程只用了十分钟就走到了。  
杜乐丽花园里面零零散散各种人都有，而来巴黎才第二天的李帝努就见识了偷盗抢劫是多么严重。一群吉普赛人，男女老少围绕着他，水泄不通，走都走不成。斜跨包被划开口子好像是意料中的事情，温吞惯了的他也想要踹人。  
谢天谢地巴黎的瘟精警察来的及时，才是驱散了这一群小偷。逃跑同时还边咒骂着些什么，无法被绳之以法所以胆大妄为。  
为首的警察告诉他是他的朋友叫他们过来的，那人在橘园等着他。等走到门口哪有什么人等着，空荡荡的就是连工作人员都不在。  
道谢的事被忘在脑后，看手表才发现已经快五点三十了。急匆匆买票进了门厅，看到的是椭圆建筑里的环绕式巨型睡莲。莫奈晚期的画作，梦幻得不写实，建筑顶部的自然光线漏下，更多像是去到了异世界。除了画作外全白的展厅显得唯一一位坐在长椅上的人尤为突出。蓝白条纹衬衣和浅色牛仔裤，橙棕色圆圆的脑袋挑染了粉蓝青绿，像是神秘花园里的某颗宝石会飘舞，头顶一摇一晃。李帝努想起爱尔兰神秘园Sona的歌词，传说触碰到，会一生幸福。他如被施咒般着魔了，魔怔地拍了拍他。他转过头来，眼睛盯着他，噙着笑。  
“我帮你的。”“嗯？”“我说，我帮你的。”“哦，谢谢。”  
李帝努不知道回复什么，也觉得走开过于尴尬，只得在他旁边坐下。  
平静大概有五分钟之久，李帝努忘记自己在哪里，觉得置身于夏日法国西郊荷塘，和这怪人在桥上看花。睡莲，晚霞和波光洌滟倒映的影子模糊不清。  
两人良久都不动，比赛木头人似的，直到管理人员来清理场馆。  
“你不问我为什么帮你？”出馆之时那人再次开口，在门前停住，个子比他稍矮一点。  
“为什么帮我？”直线球思想的李帝努才没花花肠子弯弯拐拐，也不知道这人玩什么花招，就觉得他是有那么点与众不同。  
“你这人还真是没趣。前面有Coco Chanel超喜欢的安吉丽娜甜品店，要不要一块去？”  
“嗯。我的意思是，好。"  
那人在前面带路，他不知道自己为何要答应这个陌生人，仅凭他们在异乡是相同国籍说着相同语言这一点并没有说服力。  
小店看似不大实则人很多，门庭若市排了二十多分钟的队伍。途中靠着那人带法语发音的半吊子韩语和英语，得知他出生于此，叫Haechan，爸妈更喜欢叫他李东赫。大学刚刚毕业，还在这饱和的巴黎市场里面找着工作，现在处于放假状态。那人不同于他的拘束和小心翼翼，用自来熟形容或许过于贫乏。李帝努总是想在心中找一个合适的词来定位对面这位初识不过三十分钟的男孩，却无果，只得以不凡和独特这俩平淡简单的形容草草了结。  
排到后点单上菜很快，没过多久招牌的热巧克力和勃朗峰就在桌上了。对面的人很健谈，拉着他事无巨细的谈天说地。小到昨日街边小狗有多可爱，大到法国总统那位曾是老师的妻子。李帝努不后悔跟过来多交一个朋友，只是懊恼为什么会傻到点甜到腻人的招牌，让人血清素和多巴胺指标急速上升。  
更多像是内啡肽带来的和鸦片一样的止痛和精神愉悦。和东赫一起是快乐的，他想。  
糕点快吃完时，李东赫慢慢沉默下来，眼睛还是亮亮的看着他，也不说话，就像是等着对面的人发问。李帝努总算是没掉链子，问起怎么徒然不说话了。李东赫笑笑，说他看着李帝努，想起一部电影，一部他们应该一起看的电影，叫迷失巴黎。  
兴致盎然总不能打断，李东赫二话不说买单就走，毫无意识的牵着李帝努跑起来。他不知道他们将会去哪里，他也不关心。但是他知道李东赫不会让他真的迷失，走丢的大多是心罢了。  
他们很幸运，到私人影院的时候正好电影开场。黑黢黢的一片和白色的光线，总是让人脑子里有些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
没有爆米花和可乐，位置比普通影院的要窄一些。他们紧挨，在偌大的空间里面用最放松的姿势缩在彼此身旁。  
李帝努的心思明显没在电影上。私人电影院里人少，正是仲夏日时节，空调开得很足，焦糖爆米花的味道在空气中蔓延，不足身旁李东赫的想让人浮现连篇。  
味道是似曾相识，又记不起在哪里闻到过。都怪芦丹氏猛烈熏人，极重香精感的玫瑰殿下*是庸脂俗粉的红磨坊女人，想逃也逃不了。身旁这人的香更多像是自身散发，带有夏日棕榈树的味道，可可椰子和糖浆。这让李帝努走神。  
他转过头去，在他耳朵旁低语，“东赫，你用的什么香水。” 他没回答。黑暗中李东赫的眼睛被大屏幕照得闪亮，目不转睛，嘴唇微嘟，他看的真的很认真。  
行动比思想更快，傻瓜李帝努来巴黎也算是开了窍。不过一秒钟，李帝努浅尝，和可乐小熊软糖味道一样好。  
李东赫笑了，那种最为真挚甜美的笑，和小孩子得到了奖赏的蜜糖一样。在昏暗的反射下李帝努不知道他看到的是否真实，但他坚信李东赫脸红了。  
昏暗中不约而同偷偷摸摸牵起手时，是爱情最开始的那种欢愉。没有语言的告白或是确认，心知肚明的是对方瞳孔里的自己和过于温热微微冒汗的掌心。  
电影结束，他们漫步在塞纳河畔，像普通游客一样拍照，在链桥上挂锁。打趣着要像泰勒斯威夫特一样在大皇宫的玻璃顶上漫步，在奥赛博物馆的顶楼和时钟一起等日落。踩着对方的影子蹦来跳去，以为这样彼此就不会走远。天黑已过三时，在小天使Amorino那儿买了招牌花瓣冰淇淋后，他们坐在斜对面的莎士比亚书店门口，看着只有棋盘没有棋子的石桌。  
“嘿，你知不知道你像卢浮宫那些我欣赏不来的文艺复兴乳白雕像。我既爱又恨，他们完美无缺，可我却无法将他们带走。也不知道长着一张人神共愤的脸和黄金比例的身材是什么感觉。其实更多的时候我是羡慕。但我喜欢你，和喜欢他们一样。”  
他的前言不接后语是名为浪漫的种子，撒在脑海里植了根。李帝努知道自己现在陷入的是电影桥段庸俗不堪的爱情故事，但他愿意。  
“我也喜欢你，和我最爱的睡莲一样。”  
惺惺相惜道别时，他们约好了周日在地铁门口见，去干恋人干的事，和小孩一起排队，在迪士尼里面畅玩。  
李帝努度日如年，不过4天却觉得等待如此漫长。他焦躁着想去联络对方，发现不论是电话号码还是sns，他的联络方式他一个也没有。 

终于熬到了周日，清早已经开始有些热起来了。他们在不通风的地下铁里，转角处见到了彼此。  
纵是人多嘈杂，肮脏不堪，流浪汉成堆的地方，他闻到了蓝风铃的味道。  
“你喷香水了？”“我以为你不喜欢我身上的味道。”  
“没有，很喜欢。”他原来又听到，可是他为什么不告诉我。李帝努想。  
路程有点长，李东赫累了，随意地靠在他肩上。头顶的漩涡很可爱，还有微微颤抖的睫毛和平稳的呼吸。他就是什么也不干都很惹人喜欢，李帝努想着搂得他更紧了一些。  
他想起公寓隔壁的声音，不由自主的幻想他的呻吟，蜷缩的脚趾，潮红的脸面。  
罪恶啊。 

和普通人去迪士尼没有区别，他们去坐幼稚的旋转木马，等长队去飞越太空山，和史迪仔见面，吃棉花糖拍照。  
直到李帝努在花车巡游的人群中丢了李东赫。正街被封了，路两边的人群太过密集，李帝努知道找到是不可能的事情，但还是沿着巡游的路线他找了一次又一次，没有那人的头顶，他就这么不见了，就这么凭空消失。焦急是帮不了忙的，但是他害怕，这在人好茫茫中不告而别会变成他们的结局。  
放弃，放弃。他劝自己。  
被从背后抱住的一瞬，安心比生气更多一些。李帝努想转身埋怨，那人却先开口，”找到你啦，是我的夏日甜心。” 

夜空中城堡前的水幕表演人群再一次集中。依偎着彼此，李帝努紧紧抓住李东赫，生怕他再走失。  
一幕幕公主和王子之间的完美结局爱情故事在眼前重现。打上烟火时分，恋人十指紧扣，深吻。唇舌交缠，极尽缠绵。  
“你应该跟我走，东赫。”  
“不，你应该留在我身边，Jeno.” 

深夜到达城区时，他们去到了人头依旧涌动的埃菲尔铁塔。夜里有些微凉，但是李东赫坚持要徒步登顶。格式楼梯，可以看透脚下的路，甚至塔下的人。胆战心惊的同时，他们一前一后沉默不语。心跳逐步加快，最终登达顶峰。没有雾气和烟雨的天气，直观城市灯火阑珊，塞纳河零星的波光和偶尔几颗星星的夜晚。  
李东赫停住脚步，靠在栏杆上，从包中摸索出一个小袋子。李帝努肯定他是害羞了，耳根通红，眼睛也不敢直视，手有些微微颤抖。礼物是直接塞在他怀里的，一朵白的有些发亮的玫瑰插在袋子边上，麻绳系在杆上，吊着一张手工卡片。  
“给我的夏日白色玫瑰，我的Jeno. 你比这巧克力更甜。"  
星幕之下他的眼睛，像第一国道上的夜明珠。为什么相爱，大概只能问月亮。 

他们又开始亲吻，和普通情人一样，以为站在埃菲尔铁塔上俯瞰了这个庞大又渺小的城市的夜景就能扭转世界，让爱情永驻停留，不再为生计发愁，不再为账单堪忧，更多的是不俗乃仙骨，多情乃佛心的爱恋。他们或许应该放弃柏拉图的谆谆教诲，他们应该做爱，整整一个夏天。 

或许更多来说，李帝努是这么想的。 

被放鸽子是意料之外的。呆在巴黎的最后一晚，李帝努只身去了酒吧和当地人一起看了足球赛，因为李东赫说他有约了，来不了。啤酒像是白水，不要钱的猛灌。欧冠到底谁输谁赢他不关心，更不想了解。 

大醉酩酊回到公寓时，房间门是开着的，却没有亮灯，漆黑一片。  
李东赫的到来是惊喜。混沌的脑子中，李帝努想起某本不知名的书里曾写过，亲吻是做爱的导火线。剧情需要，羞涩和生疏应当避免。  
他抱住那人，慢悠悠扯开领子，在锁骨上留下青紫。目光渐渐深幽，双手探进衣服下摆，他在唇边浅吻，呼吸有些沉重。 

“想上你。” 

李帝努把他按在飘窗前，手撑着窗台看尽楼下这个点只有点缀的路光却没有人的街道，后面的人盈握他腰不停涌动。粗重呼吸打在冰冷玻璃窗上产生的雾气让他质疑这一切是否真实是否存在。光斑的出现和短暂的空白是不符合常理和逻辑的，一瞬间李东赫以为自己在天堂。  
李帝努的潜意识里的某一层或是在这时显现出来，强硬到不行，硬拽着人在镜子前面做了一次又一次。深色痕迹在他羸弱身体上肆意盎然，不开灯的房间只有微弱月光照着。李东赫在微微颤抖着，承受的不仅仅是来势汹涌的烈火，更多是无法延绵的爱意。不是他眸子够亮，李帝努会一度以为自己已是夜盲。  
跪趴在松软地毯上后入时，他能感受到身下人小声的啜泣。腰已经被按下翻过来时才摸着他脸上的泪水已经滚烫若沸。他尝试亲吻，像安抚幼兽一样，到身体的每一处。一次次的缓而狠的贯穿更像是疼痛的慰藉，在身上和心上都留下印记。  
顶峰时他头搁在李东赫的脖颈旁，肩窝锁骨处，体味最为迷人的地方。又是那股味道，从来没有找到源头的异香，是像李东赫一样，来无影去无踪。李帝努承认自己开始变得有些不正常，他想起电影“香水”里的场景，对于他的痴迷他应该制造一个乌托邦。但他害怕将自己置身为格雷诺耶一样，为了保存美好而扼杀了爱压抑了生命，荒诞又愚昧。  
无足轻重，他想要的不过是一席之地。他渴望被爱。 

“你像一座孤傲的岛有自己的城堡，我是上不了岸的潮也只能将你围绕。” 

被掐掉的闹钟让李帝努有一种时间静静的错觉，晨间的光和软糯的指尖在紧闭的眼前戳来晃去。他是不愿意醒的，想着谁愿意清醒谁去吧。周六赖床不触犯天王老爷，也不得罪耶稣。他大爷就想呆在被窝和喜欢的人你侬我侬。  
“你在干嘛。”“数你睫毛。你睫毛好长好密哦，像洋娃娃。”  
“楼下兰花是给你的，路过圣母院附近的La Maison de l’Orchidée的时候买的。本来昨晚约了想送你，但是你失约了。不过幸好。”  
“哈哈，幸好我来啦。”  
知道他醒了更是肆无忌惮，开始用食指沿着额头眉毛鼻子嘴唇勾画。是要镌刻记忆一般描了一次又一次。  
李帝努不知道自己怎么又睡着了，再醒的时候旁边已经生冷，楼下餐桌上的早餐也已经凉透了。没有纸条，冰箱上也没有memo，手机更无提示。李东赫人间蒸发，仿佛从未来过。除了被带走的那盆李帝努新买的绮丽兰花。 

泰容来交房的时候雨下的有些大，头发变成了粉色。身旁那人不知不觉走了好些时候。李帝努有些浑浑噩噩，总安慰自己一定是因为宿醉，又担心着他会不会被淋湿了。  
泰容让他再坐会儿，喝杯咖啡再走。  
仿佛回到自己地盘一般，熟稔地从抽油烟机旁的橱柜里拿出两个espresso的白陶瓷杯。或许是觉得有所亏欠，李帝努忍痛拿出了东赫送他的的巧克力。  
席地而坐在地毯上时窗子是打开的，雨有些飞溅进来，打湿了窗边的多肉和飘窗上的枕头。没人去关。沉默在吞噬着世界。  
“或许偶然有人闯进来过吗？有个小子有这屋子的钥匙，我忘告诉你了。”  
继续沉默。  
“那人是我同父异母的弟，最近应该染着彩虹头，肤色比这巧克力浅一点。”说着抛了颗方形的在空中，接住了，咬得清脆，应该是开心果夹心。“是La Maison du Chocolat? 我弟最爱这个了。”  
“先生贵姓？”不答反问，  
“免贵姓李。”  
雨下得越来越大，雷声强行让人清醒。 

最后一次看到那人的背影是李帝努走的那个下午。  
他孤身一人坐在左岸所谓最为著名的花神咖啡馆里，看着桌子间的间距不足30厘米，游客和情人们交融混合着，和巴黎一样一如既往让人头疼。  
熟悉的身线是和昨晚赤裸的他一样。不过身旁的人换了，貌美肤白足有165的高跟鞋美女挽着他，在雨中也不猫着腰，不紧不慢的走进了咖啡馆对面的Louis Vuitton。  
醒悟是瞬间的，带有伤口的男人总是在深夜像风信子和野蓝铃一样绽放。 

杯里的浓缩咖啡廉价的让人想要呕吐。他好像是知道有双眼睛盯着他，回头来毫不费力的找着了。  
嘴角的狡黠是黑夜里的野猫，眼睛是昨晚弯月的明亮。  
人山人海，不再归来。 

 

数月后好不容易能在首尔的办公室坐下来工作的李帝努收到了由同事转交的一个包裹。  
拆开是由上好的牛皮纸和麻绳包好的“Mad Enchantment”，一块香皂和一封手信。 

“Enchanté, mon amour* 

第一次看到你是在橘园门口，被吉普赛人围着。你有点傻。所以我帮了你。  
兰花我没养活，不是枯死的。大朵大朵的逝去只剩下叶子太让人伤心了。我给丢了。对不起。  
花朵总是会枯萎的，所以不知何时你能再抱着别的繁花到我面前来了。我们应该如此循环，日复一日，年复一年。 

相比于你爱莫奈，我更喜欢在展馆末尾的郁特里罗。  
你曾偶然提起过你喜欢睡莲。铺天盖地整片整片移步换景都是那花，柳荫和池子，还记得否？  
没有地平线的感觉是和你一样。朦朦胧胧。更像是自然灾害的毁灭和梦境的泯没。  
美好的那种。 

书希望你喜欢，有空下次来法国一块去吉维尼吧。  
Tu comptes tant pour moi.” 

室内渐渐充满的香气是在拆了包裹后才有的。被忽略的香皂如压书石，安安静静的放在信上。  
就是过了些时候也不会忘记，熟悉又不寻常的味道，和第一天浴室的一样。  
原来他用的是La Savon de Marseille*啊。 

 

*  
玫瑰殿下：早春花香，前调摩洛哥玫瑰，中调白蜂蜜荔枝，尾调麝香愈创木  
Enchanté, mon amour：幸会，我的爱人  
Tu comptes tant pour moi：你对我来说尤为重要  
La Savon de Marseille：马赛皂


End file.
